A Different Life, A Different Fate
by Dumti
Summary: Touko wasn't raised by her parents. They abandoned her. A Pokémon found and raised her as her own. Growing up and seeing the harsh truth, which side will she take? The liberation of Pokémon or the friendship shared between Pokémon and their trainers? OFFICIALLY ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokémon and never will in my life or in my next life.**

**MUST READ! - This is just a moment my brain whacks around to come up with the most random stories from the ones I am obsessed with. I don't know myself if I will continue the story or just lose my interest in the story. If I do, I will post a notice in advance.**

**I know there are many stories I'm not updating currently, but as some of my fellow authors might experience from similar thing, I can't whack my head to continue the current stories when other random plots are invading your head. I'll try to update it some time in the future, but don't expect me to post it the next day. I am quite lazy for the fact but I don't abandon my stories no matter what.**

**WARNING: This will be similar to canon, but there will be some difference.**

* * *

><p><em>-Pokémon speaking-<em>

"Normal talking"

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>In the Pinwheel Forest, a lone girl watched carefully at the passing trainers in secret with the rest of her family. All Pokémons stayed low in their hidden place as the trespassers passed their forest. Trainers were their mortal enemies. They had hurt them for no particular reasons but the thrill of battles. They hated when they were finished battling the poor Pokémon, they left them alone in the wild to die with no medical care. They kidnapped them for collections and lust to win in a Pokémon battle. They were nothing more than that. They were just an item to be used and thrown away once they were satisfied. To trap them inside such a confined cage they call, <em>Pokéballs. <em>

She growled dangerously when she saw one of the trainer had found one hidden pokémon nearby. At her side, her hand twitched as she was urged to throw rocks at the trainer and it's _loyal _Pokémon. They just had to find her. Her self-proclaimed daughter. All Pokémons in the area knew that that Pokémon was protected by _her _and more or else she was a very special case. A rare type because she was one of the few to be born in a different colours from her species. The trainer wouldn't have known it but all Pokémons in the forest knew that, _that _shiny Pokémon was the only connection to the mother Pokémon who raised her. The Pokémon who had raised her and disappeared from the world two years ago in an unknown reason and had left her egg behind. Feeling lost, she took the egg into her care and since then. Hurting her meant a personal declaration of war against her and that wasn't a pretty sight to see. She wasn't going to allow her to get hurt by those _trainers_, but _catching_ her meant open war against _all_ wild Pokémons in the forest. All Pokémon loved her and they were going to be damned if anyone dared to steal her away from them.

"My children, my sisters, my brothers. We have to rescue her. I will not allow a trainer to take her away from me." The girl spoke, looking at the trainer and it's Pokémon in hatred and anger.

_-Wait mother. We must not act so hastily. We will rescue her once they are gone. -_ One Pokémon spoke, landing on the shoulder of the angry girl. It was a blue monkey. A Water-type Pokémon.

"If they dare to catch her, I will retaliate. I will no longer stand by and watch them disappear against their wills. We have rights to live peacefully and alone just like them. We have families just like them. They have no right to take them away from us!" She spoke sharply and the same Pokémon said no more. What she had said was true. They had taken so much from them. Their friends, sisters, brothers and even their parents were taken away from them, but the worst was taking their eggs, their children from them, to _give_ _their_ children as a _present_. We weren't an item to be given away. We were living beings just like them who had the right to live peacefully just like them.

She had taken care of all baby Pokémons who their parents they were caught in that filthy cage and taken away for entertainment. Since then she began to despise them. Hate them for taking everything from them and gave back nothing. A selfish world they lived in.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown place<em>

"My Lord, everything is ready to go." A young man wearing a blue and white uniform that resembled a knight came in, bowing to a green haired teen that was playing with his Pokémon. Looking back to the man, he nodded and stood up, holding his Pokémon in his arms.

"Thank you, you may be excused." He said and man bowed once more, leaving the room.

"My friend, are you ready to go?' He asked the Pokémon in his arms who nuzzled into his chest in showing affections.

_-Yes, N. I'm ready. Let's go. - _The Pokémon replied and back N smiled. Zorua was his childhood friend ever since he was young.

Still smiling, he placed the Pokémon to the ground, knowing for a long time that Zorua hated to be carried around like a baby even though N thought he was cute, not that he would say it out loud. He knew the dark Pokémon wouldn't dare himself to be carried like a baby due to his pride as a proud, cunning and sly Pokémon.

"Let's go." He said and opened the wide and went out, greeted by many people who wore the same uniform from the man earlier. They all bowed to him and he smiled back at them, waving to some.

Walking down long corridor with Zorua at his side, he finally arrived to the exit of his castle. He became the King just few weeks back and so the castle belonged to him. Near the exit, he saw the Seven Sages waiting for him.

"My Lord, we wish you for your safety and the best. We hope your adventure will change the world to a better world." One of the Seven Sages said and bowed to N in respect.

"Thank you, Ryoku. I will change the world to a better world for all Pokémon." He replied back and giving his last looks to them he left, his faithful friend and Pokémon following him closely.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

The three new trainers were now in Striaton City, the next city from the Accumula Town where they had all met Professor Juniper who explained all necessary things for them to know for their journey. She left them as soon as she explained everything seeing she had piles of work that needed to be completed, but as soon as they left, a group of people wearing same uniforms standing on the plaza. There were two blue flags that had a letter 'P' with a lightning in the crossing the middle. All three of them had found their liberation of Pokémon quite annoying and all people who heard the green haired man's speech were quite disturbed. They hadn't thought in the Pokémon's point of view and simply to say most were convinced and had freed their Pokémon back into the wild and to make it worse, a green haired kid had challenged Touya talking some nonsense about hearing his Pokémon's voices.

"I still can't forgive that N!" Touya shouted furiously as he ate his food in the café/ Pokémon Gym and his two friends understood him. After all, he lost his first match against a trainer because he wasn't prepared or had trained enough with his Snivy. To make it worse, he gone on about how he was bad at dealing with Pokémon and wasn't ready to be a trainer. Oh, he had the nerve to insult him and just walk away like a cocky brat.

"Next time I see him, I will kick his ass to next month." He growled and Cheren sighed. He had been being all broody since that match and seriously, he was too hot headed for his own good.

"Then why don't you go and train then? I heard that there is a place called Dreamyard. A place where an abandon building is, but some trainers are there training their Pokémon. Maybe you can ask for battles." Cheren said and hearing this, Touya immediately rushed out with the payment of his food on the table.

All customers looked at Cheren and Bianca who looked at the door where his friend just ran out. Seriously... sometimes, he was worse than Bianca when it came to Pokémon battles.

"We'd better go before he does something very stupid." Cheren muttered and placed money on the table and left with Bianca who struggled to find her purse in her bag. Seeing she was being left behind, she hurriedly placed the money like her two friends and went out, trying to catch up.

"... I guess they'll be challenging us soon...?" A green haired waiter said in more like a statement and the other two waiters nodded. They couldn't help but eavesdrop at ther conversation as it was about Pokémon and simply to say, they were just talking too loud and couldn't help but listen to their conversation. They were all sure that all customers and workers heard their conversation, so they couldn't be charged of eavesdropping to someone's conversation. If they were, it would give them a bad reputation as the Gym leaders of Striaton City.

"Well then, we have to be prepared when they come. It's been a while hasn't it, Chili?" This time a blue haired waiter asked and the red haired waiter nodded back, excited he'll be able to battle soon. He wanted to battle the hot headed kid who dashed out in the beginning. He grinned excitingly.

"Though till then, we are still working, so don't get distracted." The first waiter said and returned to cleaning up the mess on one table that a couple had left behind few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>N and Zorua walked through the Nacrene City, sightseeing like a tourist. It was his first time to be outside than his castle and so he wanted to see everything. He noticed that every city had their own layout of the city, always different from others. Even the Pokémon Gyms were different. The first Gym was a café and now he just found out that the second Gym was a museum.<p>

He looked around the city excitingly, wanting to know more about the village while Zorua mentally chuckled at his behaviours. Even now, he was still a child in his heart despite his age.

"Hey, have you heard? In the Pinwheel Forest, there's a shiny Pokémon?" One trainer said in delight.

"Let's also not forget the Pokémon that looks a girl! I heard that she is an unknown Pokémon that no one has ever met!" N heard two trainers talk as he walked passed them. '_Shiny Pokémon? A Pokémon that looks like a girl?_' N thought curiously. He had read about Shiny Pokémon in books. They were Pokémon born in special colours, different from others, but they were so rare that only a handful of people were able to see them. Seeing one was a great honour to all trainers. Though never in his life, he had heard anything about a Pokémon that looks like a girl. A girl? He read everything about Pokémons and this particular information was new to him.

"Zorua, do you want to check?" He asked his friend who was also curious about the Shiny Pokémon that lived in the Pinwheel Forest.

_-Let's go and meet them. If they are true, then I have no doubt, lots of trainers will come and try to abduct the Pokémon away. -_ Zorua said and N nodded agreeing.

"Let's hurry before we're too late." He said and started running where Pinwheel Forest was. He had lived with Pokémon for his entire life but not once, he was able to see a Shiny Pokémon or the new Pokémon. He wanted to see and wanted to be friends with the Pokémon.

* * *

><p>The café looked different. The tables were cleaned to one side and at the far back, there stood three waiters; red haired, blue haired and green haired. Touya had recognized them as they saw them work as waiters when they had their lunch.<p>

"They're the Gym leaders? They can't be older than me." Touya muttered quietly and he was true. They all looked about their age and yet, they are the Gym leaders of the Striaton City. He came to the Gym alone as Bianca and Cheren decided to go on their paces and not rush like him. All three of them had agreed to meet each other in the future when they were stronger than ever.

"Why are there three of them? I thought there were only one Gym leaders in each Gym?" Touya asked them in curiosity. It was a very common fact that in each Pokémon Gym, there was only one leader not three.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Pokémon Gym. We are the leaders." The green haired waiter said and in cue, the red head waiter punched the air in excitement.

"I'm the Fire-type freak, Chili!" He introduced, grinning madly.

"I'm the Water-user, Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance" Cress said in a proper manner unlike Chili.

"As for me... Call me Cilan, with a preference for Grass-types." Cilan said lastly in his calm voice. All three of them stared at the three waiters.

"Um... well, you may ask why there are three of us..." He said in a wary manner seeing their confused faces.

"Well, let me explain!" Chili said excitingly and they all looked at the fire-type waiter-trainer.

"We are three! And the type of the Pokémon you first chose decides who you fight!" He finished excitingly, barely keeping himself from jumping up and down.

"That's right" Cress said in a calm voice unlike Chili.

"And the first partner you picked was a Grass-type." He drawled and took a step back. Cilan did the same while Chili moved forward standing in front of Touya.

"Meaning your opponent is me! Chili! I'm flarin' to go!" He said once more pumping his fist to the air while the other two sighed at his actions. Reaching into his pockets, Chili took out two Pokéballs and Touya did the same. This time, it was a battle against a Gym leader. He had to do well and win unlike his first battle.

Both took a step back, holding one Pokéball.

"Go, Lillipup!" Chili shouted and released the Pokémon in front of him.

"Go, Snivy!" Touya equally shouted back and released his first Pokémon in front of him. The two Pokémon glared at each other, their mental battle already started from the moment they were released.

"Lillipup, Bite!" The waiter ordered and the Pokémon charged to Snivy, his mouth open showing his sharp teeth causing the Grass Pokémon to flinch. Seeing the Grass Pokémon flinch, Chili widened his grin.

"Snivy, dodge and use Vine Whip!" Touya shouted but Snivy froze on his spot, his eyes never leaving his opponent's sharp teeth.

"Snap out Snivy!" Touya raised his voice. To this, Snivy had just avoided the attack from Lillipup. He jumped few feet away, swaying his tail left to right trying to calm down. He had only managed to dodge the attack by few millimeters. If he was a second late... Snivy shivered not wanting to think of the pain he would've suffered.

"One more time Lillipup! Bite him!" Chili shouted and the Pokémon charged once more towards Snivy showing his teeth to make him flinch once more.

"Dodge and use Vine Whip!" Touya commanded and this time, Snivy acted right away and accordingly. He dodged away from Lilipup the moment he had tried to bite him, leaving his guard open. Taking the chance, Snivy quickly summoned the vines and whipped the Pokémon to the other side of the café causing Lilipup to crash right into the wall and faint from the force.

"Lillipup is unable to continue. The first match goes to Touya." One of the worker said acting as the umpire of the match.

* * *

><p><em>Pinwheel<em>_Forest_

_-Mother... Someone just entered the forest. He has a Dark-type Pokémon with him. - _Panpour said as he watched another human enter the forest. It was his job to guard the entrance and notify his mother if another trainer entered their home. He would warn the Pokémons in the forest to prevent any trainers hurt them and take them away from their home and family.

"Thank you Panpo. Tell everyone to hide. Take Petil with you. Go and hide far away from the entrance. Warn everybody." She said and gave Panpo the shiny Pokémon, Petil.

_-B-But mo-_

"Don't argue with me and go. I'll stall the trainer as much as I can. Use that time and evacuate all Pokémon where no trainers' goes. Go where _he _is. He'll help you." She quickly ushered the two Pokémon away and left no gaps for argument. Worrying for their mother, they glanced for the final time and jumped to a nearby branch heading for where _he _stayed.

* * *

><p>"Neh, Zorua... Don't you find the forest strange?" N asked his friend. The Dark Pokémon sniffed the air and carefully looked around the area taking in all the details he could find.<p>

_-The forest... it's too silent and there isn't any Pokémons nearby. No sound, no chirping, no rustling. There's certainly something wrong with this forest. It's too quiet for a forest which is home for hundreds of wild Pokémons. - _Zorua replied back, quite wary of the forest.

Then suddenly from a tree next to them, something dropped in front of them, startling them greatly. On instinct, Zorua stood in front of N and bared his teeth dangerously but stopped when he saw that, the 'something' was a girl dressed in a dress made out of cottons and leaves; made by all Bug-type and Grass-type Pokémons in the forest. N and Zorua stared at the girl who was giving them harsh and death glares freezing them on their spot.

"You will not take another step into the forest." She snarled at them in hate, spreading her arms apart blocking their path.

"W-Who are you?" N asked.

"Traitors and stealers don't have the right to hear my name." She hissed and he flinched inwardly at her hate towards him and Zorua. _'Why? Why does she hate us? We didn't do anything to her.' _N thought absently and suddenly he took notice of something he hadn't earlier on.

"Y-You speak my language." He blurted out and she scoffed at him as if he was an idiot.

"Of course I do. After all... I'm one of the _disgraceful human kinds_." She spat in disgust as if she was ashamed to be a human. N and Zorua blinked at her, not understanding her actions.

_-If you are a human, when why... Why do you hate your kin? - _Zorua asked, forgetting the fact that she was a human and couldn't understand him.

"They are not my kin! My kin are the Pokémon! They are my family! Don't you dare say _humans _are my kin! They don't deserve to be called my kin!" She shouted at the Pokémon in fury and Zorua took a step back, first time seeing a human so angry. Now instinctively, N stood in front of his friend protectively though looking at her shocked at her outburst of her hate towards her kin, saying Pokémon was her family and the fact that she could hear the Pokémons' voice just like him. _'She's just like me...' _He thought.

"I promise you that we aren't going to hurt your family. We are just passing through." N said calmly but the girl didn't look convinced the slightest.

"I don't trust the words of a stealer. If you were indeed just passing through, then you could've used the _path _that you humans built in our home. Where it is _safe_." She countered and he winced at her cold tone. He couldn't help but think what people had done to make her hate her own kin so much.

"I will not ask for your reason to choose this path. Go back and never return. Leave now and think this had never happened." She said and took a step back, her cold blue eyes staring at them. Knowing what she wanted, N took a step back and Zorua followed his actions. He recognized her actions. It was the mutual alliance often seen between wild Pokémons and was quite surprised how she knew it.

At his reaction, curiosity sparked inside her. It was her first time to see a human, responding back to her correctly unlike the trainers she had met thought she was giving up.

"You stealer... You're different from them." She commented suddenly and N stared at her at the sudden compliment.

"Tell me... What is your name?" She asked with her guard down for the first time. Around them, Pokémons stared at the strange trainer. It was the first time to see her feeling not threaten by a trainer and wanted to know about this stranger trainer.

"N. Harmonia N." N replied and she nodded absently. (**A/N**: I'm going by the Japanese way. First name first then the last name for anyone who's confused.)

"Touko... That's the name she gave me. Midori Touko." She replied and N smiled at her.

"That's a nice name." He smiled at her and at this; Touko knew he was no threat to her or to the Pokémons in the forest.

"Harmonia N. You are the first trainer the forest will now be your comrade and friend." She smiled and invited N into the forest. Accepting her offer, he followed her behind with Zorua looking around the scenery as Pokémons began to show up. Now he finally knew what was going on. All of them were hiding for safety of not being caught by any passing trainers.

After 10 minutes of walking into the forest, Touko stopped at a big tree that stood in the center of the forest.

"This is a place where no humans know of or come to. This is our home. N, you are the first person to see our home. We give you our trust to keep our secret." She said and he nodded. The place was beautiful and there were so many Pokémons living so peacefully. This was the world he wanted to create. A world where no Pokémons would be forced to fight but live peacefully. He wasn't going to betray them no matter what.

"I promise I'll never tell anyone about this place." He promised and she nodded, happy that there was a human that understood her and the Pokémons. _'I won't tell Team Plasma or the Seven Sages about this place. It's a perfect place and won't need any improvement.' _N thought and mentally made a note to never slip about the place.

"Come. I want to show you someone who is very important to me." She said and in cue, Panpo dropped from a branch with a Grass-type Pokémon in his grasp. A shiny Pokémon. _'So this is the shiny Pokémon they were talking about. Then... she would be the girl look-a-like Pokémon. Foolish of them, not even knowing she is a person just like them.' _N thought as he connected the dots together.

"N, this is Panpo. Panpo this is N." She said and the said Pokémon gave him a suspicious look.

"Don't worry. He's no threat to us my dear son." She said and N nearly tripped himself hearing what she had called the Pokémon.

"Son?"

"Panpo... His parents disappeared- no his parents were kidnapped by those _filthy trainers_ when he was still in an egg. I found him and raised him as my own. Most Pokémons here... they either lost their sister, brother or their parents. I raised them all together like a family since... Some were abandoned by their parents but were against their will because of their... 'Owners' but most of them here lost their family members." Touko's eyes suddenly grew dim and distant and in her arms, the shiny Petilil snuggled into her feeling her sadness.

"Petil here lost her mother when she also was an egg. Her mother... she found me when I was only a toddler in the forest. She raised me as her own despite the fact that I was not a Pokémon. For that I was happy. Happy that someone accepted me. My... biological parents, I never knew them and don't want to know them. I don't want to replace her. She disappeared 2 years ago for an unknown reason and since then, I took the responsibility to raise Petil as my own daughter and protect everyone in the forest with my life." She smiled sadly and petted Petil soothingly.

N and Zorua didn't say anything. This was the side that no humans or trainers saw. They had a family just like them and yet they took not notice of it and took their family apart for their greed. It was disgusting.

"I'm sorry..." N said and looked down. It was his kin who had committed this sin and just knowing made him sad and hate them for what have they done.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't you anything wrong. You don't have to apologies for what they had done. It's not your fault." She said and sat down on a nearby fallen log. She patted the spot next to her indicating N to sit down and he comply with to her.

"Touko, now I truly understand of the world. It's cruel and selfish. Pokémons created and made what it is today, and yet humans treat them nothing but slaves and entertainment to be thrown away once its job is fulfilled." He said and clenched his fists in anger.

"Pokémons have feelings just like us. They have a family just like us and speak just like us. What is the difference between us and the Pokémons? They are discriminated for something they have no control of and yet these people... it's inhumane." He muttered silently in sadness. From what he had seen, all trainers he met were only a cover the truth to confuse him.

"They refuse to hear their voices. They pretend they don't exist. The world is just too cruel for them to live peacefully." He said and lowered his face, casting his face hidden away by his hat. Touko looked at him in same eyes that understood his words. She too wanted to change the world. Change the world to a better place for all Pokémons to live peacefully without have threats of being caught by trainers' non-stop.

She slowly and silently placed Petil on the grassy field. She and others knew they wanted some privacy. They all silently left the area for them to have some privacy except for Zorua who refused to leave his friend's side. She didn't say anything as the Dark Pokémon only wanted his friend's safety no matter what.

Sitting closer to N she slowly placed her arms around him and hugged him. N stiffened at the contact but soon relaxed by her soft humming and hugged her back, though a bit awkwardly. Touko didn't let go of him and with her left hand, she ran through his green hair with her fingers in a repeating manner. She knew it right away when N stiffened at the contact. He never had a mother's love and the fact saddened her. Despite the fact that he was older than by couple of years, Touko knew she couldn't act like a child in front of him. The harsh truth between people and Pokémons made her grow up quickly.

"N... It's okay. Don't be so sad... If you're sad, other will be sad." She whispered to him quietly and softly. This caused him to hug her tightly. He hid his face on her shoulder not letting anyone see him. It was a new feeling inside him. Something foreign. He had felt something similar from Anthea and Concordia back in his castle, but at the same time, it was different. It felt like the huge gap in his heart was finally healed.

Touko continued to hum the nameless tune until N felt his emotions settle down. It was something she dealt with as daily life with the young Pokémons in the forest and so, it wasn't too different from N.

Time passed as Touko continued to sooth N and he soon felt better.

"Are you feeling okay now N?" She asked him softly and the boy nodded back not trusting his voice at the moment. At his non-verbal reply, she couldn't help but chuckle. Indeed, he was a child in heart.

"Don't worry." She said and slowly took her arms away from him, though N was a bit hesitant but released her. It was a new feeling in his chest and he didn't want to let go of it. He still held her hand as if she was going to disappear and both of them living away from people, didn't have a single drop of realization of holding hands together, much to the nearby *cough* (stalking) Pokémons' frustration. They appreciated the privacy to their mother and sister but staying alone with a stranger and his Pokémon gave overpowered to give them privacy and had decided to watch *cough* (spy) them in secret.

"I'm not going to disappear you know." She joked and N blushed in embarrassment. Beside him, Zorua barked in laughter seeing N's face red like Krookodile. He immediately released her hand and looked down to his shoes suddenly finding them so interesting.

At his reaction, Touko's voice of laughter echoed in the forest, seeing it was too easy to embarrass the boy.

"Come one N. I'm sure you're curious about this place. We can grab some berries along the way." She smiled at him and grasped his hand once more, not waiting for his reply. It was her first time to spend time with someone who was the same as her. Sharing same pain for Pokémons, able to listen to their voices, and the fact that they had a similar childhood even though N hadn't told her about his past, it was more than enough to know after seeing his lack of mother's love.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for today. <strong>


	2. THE END

No, I am not leaving Fanfiction. Investing nearly 4 years of life into this, there's no way, I'm ditching this. I'm too addicted to it to do that.

Anyone who wishes to adopt or continue, feel free too. Just pop in a review or pm me.

I am sad to announce that although I consider myself a HUGE fan of both Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn, yes I can still write them if I wanted to but it won't be all top quality or anything and my heart doesn't lie in them anymore. Who knows, I might comeback to them in the future but right now, not really.

You can curse me, bitch at me and whatever else, I made my choice. All stories will be changed to complete and frankly, donno about others, I did put up in my profile of my current hiatus status.

I give all of you an ultimate ticket pass to bitch at me via reviews or pm with your own risk of third-party who shares no connection to me in real life or in FFN reporting you and I won't report you cuz at least that much, you guys deserve it and I was an annoying authoress.

So, I made a list of my stories and future plans of them.

**A Different Life, A Different Fate **(Pokemon fic) - Officially dropped. Feel free to adopt it. I like the plot but the way I wrote it is just... aldkfjald. This was when I got into Pokemon again but that's kinda gone now really. I enjoy playing and watching, writing? That's totally different.

**A new life **(Harry Potter x Naruto) - Officially dropped. I agree with one of the reviewer. I made my OC a complete bitch and mary sue. So no. I'm not continuing this. I claim the plot though. PM me if you want it.

**Finally Together **(Inuyasha x Naruto) - Dropped _ages _ago. I did get permission from owner of the plot so no bitching I copied it.

**Flame to moth **(Naruto x KHR) - I'm keeping this. No touchy.

**From the future to the past **(KHR) - I have no idea where to start about the poor planning and style and it's already rewritten too. Sure, if you want to, you can continue where I left off or somewhere around those lines. PM me if you want to.

**Konoha no Rokudaime Kage **(Naruto) - I'm not going to start on this. Take it freely. Don't need to PM me about it since I'm not the only one who thought of same similar sorts.

**Malfunction **(Bleach) - Yeah, drabbles. Uh, I'm bad it so it got discontinued way back. I did say I was going to re write this but I never got around it. Anyways, if you want it, take it.

**Namikaze Uzumaki Naru ReWritten **(Naruto) - This too, I am NOT touching it. The rewritten or more like remake of it exists, that too I will drop.

**No more hiding **(Naruto) - The mentioned rewritten story of above. I like it but it trailed off to who knows where. So I am not continuing this too. Again, feel free to take it, just PM me. Don't review.

**Once, Twice and Thrice Cursed **(Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings) - I never planned to continue this. I did put the in the warning inside the story and summary. It sort of just came to me after reading loads of Harry into Middle Earth (there are unholy amounts of harry!elfing and HarryxLegolas) but couldn't find the exact kind of story I wanted so wrote this. It's kinda dried up now so if anyone's interested, again, just PM me. I don't bite... mostly.

**Plot Banks **- This, uh... just take it. Really.

**Random plots and stories that won't leave me alone **- I admit I was an utter bitch of putting this up and tell no one could use it. So ignore the warnings in each chapter and summary. Just PM me if you want it.

**Ripple **(Kuroko no Basuke) - Interesting enough, the only officially completed story in my list. So, no, you can't take this becaue this little one doesn't count. I'm quite proud of it too.

**Stay with me **(KHR) - This was the supposed better remake of the FTFTTP and I did some research to back up my story too. I tried to come to a realistic approach and really, I like it but if you really want it, PM me. I _might _continue this if my muse ever comes back.

**Toshiki Clan **(Naruto) - No comment on where _and _how I managed to think of such an OP Clan. Toshiki comes from the name Toki =time and Shi=death, I split time in half and slapped death there and boom, Toshiki comes to life. You can take it if you want but I think the 'era' of stories like this died away more than a year I think. Still, pm me if you want.

**Welcome Back **(Naruto) - Again, no comment. I like the plot but writing? No thank you. And it's so AU that it's not even funny. Still, if you want it, pm me.

* * *

><p>P.S - If you don't have an account but want to continue it in a different site, then anonymous review will do.<p>

P.P.S - I won't chase all of you just I want to know who adopts my children :3


End file.
